User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 7
Niggers don't know how to supercede properly. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) 1 My headline is above yours, thus I was logically faster. --'-Chaos-' 14:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Wrong. Logic would say that the hour of 14 is later than the hour of 13. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 18:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) FURST 13:19, 1 September 2009 :You cheated. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 13:23, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::She does. --'-Chaos-' 14:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely cheated. I think Cupcake wins. 17:30, 1 September 2009 ::::Onoes! But my logic! KJ, you sleep on the coach tonight! --'-Chaos-' 17:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Noes! .....ok. 18:03, 1 September 2009 ::::::d/w, the coach is a sexy man. --'-Chaos-' 18:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Couch is hard to spell, amirite? 18:38, 1 September 2009 ::::::::with nowiki: "::::Onoes! But my logic! KJ, you sleep on the coach tonight! ...." You can check history for that, I didn't stuff it in. I'm not that bad at English, it's all intended. --'-Chaos-' 18:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, just wondering. Sometimes you just have a hard time with English words :D 18:50, 1 September 2009 ::::::::::Aye, so I do. But srsly, I'm prolly the best English speaker in my high school, and if not, then atleast one of the best *Shrug* and I don't intend to brag with that, I just want to present an excuse to why I fail on the occasion ;P some people might've used their time better, but I'm fine with speaking English almost totally fluently. I mostly fail with pronunciation. --'-Chaos-' 18:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Meh, you're better off than me. I've been trying to learn Spanish my whole life and can barely speak it. Oh, and I can read Greek, but only Antiquated Koine Greek...which is pointless. So, you win. 18:59, 1 September 2009 ::::::::::::^^ we don't have our TV shows dubbed, I listen to so much English music, I've been playing games in English since forever and hanged out with Americans to practice my language. That leaves me in a really much different position. I use English all the time and translate like 100 words a day using a bookmarked online dictionary. My first 3 words in English were pretty much 'Yes', 'No' and 'Attack'. That's hilarious.. I was like 3 or something. --'-Chaos-' 19:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Why did you leave my guild again? I sort of, ignored most of the things you said in GC because you talk at inconvienent times 21:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I was in your guild? (or are you talking to Chaos?) 21:43, 1 September 2009 ::::::::::::::Why would you bring this up on KJ's page? O_o Neways, it was really inconvenient for me too to be in an american guild, when you guys were on it was like 10pm for me here, and at that time I just can't start doing any serious PvP anymore. Also, tbh and as retarded as it sounds, I didn't really feel at home there. --'-Chaos-' 13:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::k 00:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I still love you tho, as hard as only a man can love another: hard and in the ass. --'-Chaos-' 13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) wtf did I miss? I haven't been paying attention to PvX, decided to check in, and holy fuck! Everyone's blocked! What happened? 14:23, 11 September 2009 :Cupcake decided to make a huge fuss over danny's userpage, which used a code that blocked out most links. He posted this on the AN and in the resulting bitchfight, danny got the rest of the site pissed off at him. Now he's the pvx bitch and everyone's getting their turn. Life Guardian 14:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::So basically I missed out on anal raping Danny? Well that's disappointing. I love Danny, but I never pass up a good rape. But, wait, why did chaos and several other people get banned? 14:29, 11 September 2009 :::The whole thing was exacerbated by terrible decisions made on the admins parts, all of cupcakes replies which instigated further trolling and the fact its fucking danny. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, that's PvX for you. This site has been going to hell for a while now. I'd say we need better admins, but I sincerely doubt anything could help at this point. 14:34, 11 September 2009 :::::Shit, that was worded badly. Cupcake is the pvx bitch :>. Life Guardian 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Damn, not me or Iffy anymore [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I think Iffy gave up on PvX and you don't give it up enough Lau to be the bitch or the whore (and yes, giving it up is required for either position). Imo, we should just wipe all users and userspaces and start from scratch (keep the builds obviously). 14:39, 11 September 2009 ::::::::People would obviously re-register but it would be pretty fun to work out who was who [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Obviously they would. I just think it'd be funny/possibly good for a new start. Getting a new roster of admins + possibly shifting some power away from Auron would be awesome....yet, none of this could ever happen considering that Auron would be the one who'd have to do/request it :/ 14:50, 11 September 2009 ::::::::::This sounds great, my plans to change PvXwikia Auronwikia to Frostywikia are in place! --Frosty Mc Admin 14:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Fixed :D 14:57, 11 September 2009 ::::::::::::You're aware that Wizardboy is also a BCrat now, right? ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought. wtf?-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Except after reading through some of the crap, I think Cupcake didn't exactly help himself.-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Essentially that's why he was also banned. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Why not sign in before editing the AN? Sorry M8, when did I edit the AN, last time was in response to GoD re a gay PvE build? The Brand '''Pure Primal Rage. 04:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The IP address you commonly use was used to comment on the AN. If it wasn't you, then I suggest figuring out who's proxying your IP. 17:28, 12 September 2009 ::msn now tbh 03:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm in the Aus Defence Force, I normally look on PvX Wiki at work, as such I believe any number of ADF members could utilise their computer and acess the internet through defence servers. Guess u don't care anyway, but like I said unless I sign, it aint me, if u wish 2 discuss further plz post on my talk page, otherwise gg. :-) The Brand '''Pure Primal Rage. 10:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Just answer on your own page, he should have it watchlisteddddddddddddddddddddd if he's posted there. --'-Chaos-' 17:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I do have it watchlisted, but I'm just ignoring him and for the most part PvX right now. 17:15, 21 September 2009 :::Oh so surprising. PvX is getting boring, too many people are raging n stuff. --'-Chaos-' 17:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, a week away and I can't really see any significant happenings. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::My watchlist is the same as the site...dead. I guess there's really nothing to do when there are hardly any skills balances (every 2 months now lol) and they're removing 2 pvp formats...and possibly nerfing dungeon runs. Meh... 17:38, 21 September 2009 ::::::Kinda sad if an important part of the community dies due to the game being brought into more balance. Dying is dying, cliché is cliché. Cliché is dying, dying is cliché --'-Chaos-' 17:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meh, I think the game has just been dying for a while...and although at one time we could still get game balances that changed the dynamics of the game (and therefore PvX), we haven't gotten one of those for a while now. It's just natural that a lack of skill changes makes this site less active. Basically, it's just a build storage system with talk pages to troll others on now. 17:43, 21 September 2009 ::::::::Fixed. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Good call. Btw, Lau, how's being a BM on a dead site? :D Also, I hear you and Danny will make fuckugly children. c or d? 17:50, 21 September 2009 ::::::::::<3 [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::d. You got it wrong, they will fuck ugly children. --'-Chaos-' 18:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::d. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Beautiful people always have ugly babies unless they adopt. :> Also, gw isn't dying at all. Most of gw's players are casual, not hardcore, so nerfs and changes don't really bother them. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I was referring to PvX, though. Also, gn, early wake up and my rhytm is screwed up. --'-Chaos-' 19:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::gn. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) DUDE I just realized, Ubuntu is the shit. What's with GW being buggy when in full screen (works fine window'd (lol at -image, 135k files D:)). What's the lolfix for it? Iffles got perma'd :There's not one yet. Try using PlayonLinux though and see if it helps. It seems to help me run the game full screen. 14:00, 28 September 2009 Ohey honey. I've missed you. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I know darling. I've missed you too. Anything actually happen while I was gone? Btw, I was moving, so that's why I've been so inactive. 14:21, 28 September 2009 ::Needs less Texas? Nothing new under the same old sky, mostly I wonder how fast Mr. Button will find his way to a permaban. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, I'm still in Texas, but the state finally approved my raise so we moved into a bigger place (a much bigger place). And I think I missed the last reference you made.... 14:44, 28 September 2009 ::::Last night I made a guildie called Panic Control register, I'm having high expectations of him trolling around here. Related note is related, but this place is so dead that even new users start to matter soon ;o or not --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wish you could see my watchlist. I can tell that the site is dead when my first 15 edited watchlist pages are user pages/talk pages. Seriously, what's the fucking purpose here if they never update skills? 15:01, 28 September 2009 ::::::Trolling, cybering, and coming up with dumb hybrid theorycraft =/ --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yea, but I suck at all of that stuff....except cyber. KJ is Pro @ Cyber. 15:05, 28 September 2009 ::::::::I'm horrible at that too, I just throw stuff like "MY HAIRY BALLS MASSAGE YOUR SHOULDERS" because it has the desired reaction. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::See, if you were pro at cyber like me, you would have said, "MY HAIRY BALLS MASSAGE YOUR THROAT!!1!". That's how it's done. 15:17, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::Ah, I see. But foreplay is essential, isn't it, Master? --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Not in cyber. You see, most men cum quickly (a gift I wouldn't have minded receiving). And most women on the internet are men. Therefore, skip the foreplay and move straight to the hardcore stuff so both guys can just get it over with. Otherwise, you end up with 1 guy trying really hard and 1 guy already finished and just typing "oooh" and "ahhhh" every 15 seconds. 15:27, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::::I see. So I am a freak of nature. Nowait :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::wut? 15:32, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::::::IT WAS A HIGHLY INTELLIGENT JOKE INDICATING THAT I'M EITHER A WOMANLY MAN OR A WEIRDO WHO DOESN'T GO "OOHAAH" IN 2 MINUTES --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::MY BAD. Btw, pro cyberers know that you're supposed to cum and then immediately log-off. Reciprocation is for rl. 15:39, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::::::::Reciprocate; check. So tireddddddddddddddddd. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) In terms of sex, it essentially means "someone did something for you, so you should do something for them". Cause and effect basically, which on the internet doesn't exist. 15:48, 28 September 2009 :Aye, I translated it and got your point. Gah, I'll go get some fresh air, I'm falling asleep here. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) "Reciprocation is for irl" made me lol. one of my friends over the weekend was hooking up with some girl. she got off then told him to stop and go home. good joke. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :LOL, that would suck. See, that's why you go down on her first. If she's not a bitch, she'll feel obligated to get you off. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:16, 28 September 2009 ::This is a college town. Unless you want mouth herpes, you don't go down on any girls. I wouldn't even suggest kissing them. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Damn... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 28 September 2009 ::if you are bad then you have to go down on her....if you are good then she goes down on you--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::you have no idea how women work. also, she should always go down on you because she is a woman. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::They have to go down on you first so they can keep there hands busy....making supper...yah I know how women work--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::wat '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::$20 says X has never been laid. Pleasing women leads to good things, trust us. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:17, 29 September 2009 (22:32:08) lol: Iffy: who is this Iffy: panic control Dandybot: He's close to amazing Dandybot: Troll him Iffy: close Iffy: but Iffy: not amazing Iffy: or Iffy: close Iffy: and amazing Dandybot: He's un-amazing because some of the music he listens to is shit Dandybot: Otherwise he has the most sensual voice I've ever heard Sorry, but you're not longer the most sensual voice on the net KJ. With love, Iffy (22:32:25) lol: awww fuck (22:32:30) lol: this site doesn't let me post (22:32:53) Dandybot: I'll c/p it there (22:33:03) lol: k --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :You can't prove that. No one here has ever heard my voice :D You'd have to find one of my old GvG buddies to prove that my voice is more sensual (which it is). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:42, 29 September 2009 ::KJ will you get on vent with me so I can here your sensual, manly voice? <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Buy me a mic and I will, sweety. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:21, 29 September 2009 ::::i have a spare one i will mail you when i have money for postage. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha, don't waste your money. I'll get one eventually....if I keep playing GW that is. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:37, 29 September 2009 ::When we cyber I can hear your moaning due to this special bond we have. Does that count? --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) KJ plays gws? lolz 00:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :c. But lately, if I do play, I set my status to offline. I'm usually only on for like 30 mins anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:16, 30 September 2009 sealed deck you like? Gringo 01:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Any new info about it? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm excited about it, but genuinely worried it'll suck. Regina has already said that Linsey is doing the majority of the designing for the format and that she's having trouble with it (hence, why we don't have it yet). Linsey tends to make me nervous when she actually does difficult work. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:23, 11 October 2009 :::any woman doing difficult work gives me that same unease. Gringo 16:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Next comment is about her coding in the kitchen. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::http://xkcd.com/341/ --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Damn cartoon strips are so wrong....missing the vaccum cleaner in the other hand--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I lol'd. ~ Big sysop 19:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol. Sexism. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:39, 12 October 2009 :::::Mannn, I miss those Yorkie adverts, absolutly brilliant. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::They just started showing them here. Although, the candy kinda tastes like shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:45, 12 October 2009 :::::::WHAT?!?!?!?! Yorkie was like the best chocolate bar around for, well, ever. It's MAN CHOCOLATE, I haven't had one in ages and now I want one D:. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Meh, it was ok. Don't they have those things everywhere there? It took me a while to find one, but I figured they'd be readily accessible there. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:04, 12 October 2009 :::::::::Yea you can find a Yorkie at pretty much any shop, just haven't had one in a long time, I must get one tomorrow/(today). --Frosty Mc Admin 01:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Are they really that good? Maybe I had a weird flavored one or something :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:10, 12 October 2009 :::::::::::Maybe english chocolate is different from american chocolate? --Frosty Mc Admin 01:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Idk...or maybe we have better chocolate...in other candy bars. *shrug* [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:22, 12 October 2009 :::::::::::::Theres like...no such thing as good chocolate in a candy bar...Life Guardian 01:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That, sir, is a valid point. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:25, 12 October 2009 :::::::::::::I could argue the same point visa versa but if I tried an american chocolate bar, it's just what you get uses to I guess. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::True. I honestly think I tried a weird flavor or something. I don't think I had the original. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:30, 12 October 2009 :::::::::::::::You probably had the raisin and biscuit flavor. -- Drah 02:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That doesn't sound right....but it's possible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:23, 12 October 2009 Belgian or Finnish chocolate, noobers :> Americans can't put enough cocoa in their chocolate if their life depended on it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::They are actually delicious. :> My host family from when I went on an exchange trip to england used to have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Brandnew 10:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Good with ice cream but Flakes rule!! Damn send some overseas would you Frosty?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :sealed deck worries me as well. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::> Indeed. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. Anything Linsey works on by herself worries me. She's trying to balance a format 0.o [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:53, 14 October 2009 ::::She's done the last couple of skill balances, which haven't been that bad (not necessarily great, but a step in the right direction for sure). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::She also did the April (?) update that caused all the problems in the first place, and the one that introduced the R/A meta. So....yea. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 14 October 2009 ::::::i'm fairly sure she hasn't done any skill balances beside the last few (at least on her own, I know she had been working with Izzy for a few updates beforehand, so at least it wouldn't be solely on her (if at all)). Just wait and see tbh, if it gets fucked up, oh well, if not then you can have renewed faith in ANet =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 19:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I think she stopped working with Izzy around December of last year. He doesn't split to GW1 anymore. And renewed faith in Anet never lasts ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:23, 14 October 2009 ::::::::This seems to suggest she was still working '''with' Izzy ~June (this year =p). If i can find a more exact date when she started working on her own i'll let you know. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC)